ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Warrior Guide by Lapreaugue
Introduction Welcome! You are in for a treat. I initially made this guide in 2008. I was a noob WAR at the time. I have come back to FFXI after being away for a year and decided to revamp my old work. Indulge! I thought this was funny. This is my original introduction, "Hello everyone. I just would like to welcome you to my guide. This is a guide for warriors who want to be the best at what they do. I will show you the best gear for warrior. And just to clarify, Warrior is a DD, not a Tank job. I will tell you the best gear negating gil. I will leave it up to you to figure that part out. Well...on another note...let's begin!"...I was so nubby... =Weapons= Here are my tips on weapons: 1. Don't use anything but Great Axe. 2. Don't use anything BUT Great Axe. 3. If you don't have it by now, kill yourself. Now you will be using Great Axe all the time unless skilling up or trying to proc something in Abyssea. Dual Axes or Axe/Sword used to be really popular, however, Great Axe is far superior now. I'm not even including another section other than Great Axe because, honestly, it's useless. Great Axe :Lvl 5 Butterfly Axe/Butterfly Axe +1/Assailant's Axe :Lvl 8 Inferno Axe/Hellfire Axe/Prominence Axe :Lvl 12 Greataxe/Greataxe +1 :Lvl 16 Moth Axe :Lvl 20 Neckchopper Accuracy +5. Highly Suggested. ::Lvl 25 Plantbane (skip if you own the Neckchopper) ::Lvl 28 Military Axe Some argue this is when you should replace the Neckchopper, I suggest you limp it out to 30 :Lvl 30 Centurion's Axe :Lvl 34 Heavy Axe/Heavy Axe +1/Lucent Axe :Lvl 37 Horror Voulge ::If not currently using Horror Voulge, use these: :::Lvl 39 Huge Moth Axe If not currently using Horror Voulge :::Lvl 42 Raifu :Lvl 46 Eisentaenzer High DPS along with Dex +2. Very useful. :Lvl 54 Executioner More DPS and +5 STR. :Lvl 59 Heavy Darksteel Axe//Massive Darksteel Axe :Lvl 64 Colossal Axe/Colossal Axe +1 :Lvl 69 Berserker's Axe :Lvl 71 Bhuj/Bhuj +1 :Lvl 73 Perdu Voulge (Latent Effect active while you have less than 100% TP and during Weapon Skills) 48,000 Imperial Standing Credits and requires a Mercenary Rank of Second Lieutenant or higher. This used to be one of the best GA's. However, since the level cap has been raised newer, better GA's have also been released. Do not use this GA unless you already have it. :Lvl 75 Bravura Relic weapon. Choose Wisely. :Lvl 80 Vermeil Bhuj Great base damage and STR +8. Drops from Minhocao in Abyssea - Tahrongi. I strongly recommend getting this GA. :Lvl 85 Bravura (85) Upgraded version. :Lvl 85 Ukonvasara (85) End Game Great Axes :Vermeil Bhuj :Bravura (85) :Ukonvasara (85) Bear in mind that these Great Axes can be difficult to acquire and that finishing up with Vermeil Bhuj is very acceptable. Bravura (85) is obtainable from Trial of the Magians:Trial 2263. Ukonvasara (85) is obtainable from Trial of the Magians:Trial 2017. Both of these great axes require more than 1 person. If you don't have a strong arsenal of friends at your disposal, I don't recommend either of these 2 GA's. Off-Hand :Lvl 15 Disciple Grip :Lvl 30 Brass Grip +1 :Lvl 55 Mythril Axe +1 :Lvl 60 Pole Grip Use this End-Game. You will have enough accuracy. Ranged Weapons :Lvl 1 Happy Egg If you have one, it's nice. Not necessary. :Lvl 43 Combat Caster's Boomerang +1/Combat Caster's Boomerang +2 Acc +4 Outside of Area's your Nation controls :Lvl 55 Lightning Bow (For the DEX+. Use this until Bomb Core at 63) ::Lvl 55 Goblin Grenade :Lvl 63 Bomb Core :Lvl 70 Fire Bomblet For End-Game TP build. :Lvl 84 Ravager's Orb For End-Game WS. Armor Head :Lvl 1 Bronze Cap :Lvl 7 Leather Bandana :Lvl 10 Faceguard or Royal Footman's Bandana :Lvl 16 Bone Mask ::Lvl 17 Lizard Helm :Lvl 21 Beetle Mask :Lvl 24 'Emperor Hairpin'/'Empress Hairpin' DEX+3. Very Useful ::Lvl 30 Centurion's Visor :Lvl 41 'Voyager Sallet' ::Lvl 43 Walkure Mask ::Lvl 59 Sipahi Turban :Lvl 70 Optical Hat :Lvl 73 Adaman Celata :Lvl 73 Hecatomb Cap Nice for WS, if you don't have Abyssea gear. :Lvl 75 Walahra Turban 5% Haste. Great TP build gear. Also easy to obtain. :Lvl 85 Ravager's Mask +2 Great for WS. Body :Lvl 1 Bronze Harness or RSE :Lvl 7 Leather Vest :Lvl 16 Bone Harness or :Lvl 17 Lizard Jerkin :Lvl 21 Beetle Harness :Lvl 24 Chainmail :Lvl 30 Centurion's Scale Mail :Lvl 40 Royal Squire's Chainmail :Lvl 45 Brigandine Armor or Luisant Haubert :Lvl 55 Jaridah Peti :Lvl 59 Haubergeon or Haubergeon +1 Substitute :Lvl 69 Hauberk :Lvl 71 Zahak's Mail COULD use this for WS. Not definitely. :Lvl 73 Adaman Hauberk Best TP build piece at the time. :Lvl 78 Perle Hauberk Alternative body for TP build Hands :Lvl 1 Bronze Mittens :Lvl 7 Leather Gloves :Lvl 10 Legionnaire's Mittens or Royal Footman's Gloves :Lvl 27 Hume only: Custom M Gloves or Custom F Gloves :Lvl 30 Royal Squire's Mufflers :Lvl 45 Luisant Moufles :Lvl 50 Spiked Finger Gauntlets :Lvl 55 Fourth Division Gauntlets Accuracy +5 :Lvl 60 Pallas's Bracelets :Lvl 70 Alkyoneus's Bracelets Weaponskills only :Lvl 72 Warrior's Mufflers Att+12 and the VIT +5 is nice for Steel Cyclone :Lvl 72 Dusk Gloves/'Dusk Gloves +1' Very good for TP build :Lvl 73 Hecatomb Mittens Weaponskills only. :Lvl 79 Timarli Dastanas Great for TP build Legs :Lvl 1 Bronze Subligar or RSE :Lvl 7 Leather Trousers :Lvl 10 Scale Cuisses :Lvl 16 Bone Subligar :Lvl 20 Garrison Hose :Lvl 25 Bastokan Subligar or Republic Subligar :Lvl 45 Luisant Brayettes :Lvl 55 Royal Knight's Breeches :Lvl 75 Byakko's Haidate Nice TP gear, but not the best. :Lvl 75 Ares's Flanchard Great for WS :Lvl 83 Ravager's Cuisses +2 Best legs for WAR in the game right now. Feet :Lvl 1 Bronze Leggings or RSE :Lvl 7 Bounding Boots or Leaping Boots :Lvl 24 Winged Boots (same as leaping, just has some more DEF) :Lvl 52 Fighter's Calligae :Lvl 62 Creek M Clomps or Creek F Clomps or Marine M Boots or Marine F Boots :Lvl 72 Dusk Ledelsens Use for TP build. :Lvl 72 Aurum Sabatons Better than dusk. :Lvl 73 Hecatomb Leggings Used for Weaponskills only. :Lvl 81 Ravager's Calligae +2 Best TP build feet. Waist :Lvl 7 Leather Belt :Lvl 15 Warrior's Belt or Warrior's Belt +1 :Lvl 18 Barbarian's Belt or Brave Belt :Lvl 40 Tilt Belt :Lvl 43 Swordbelt or :Lvl 45 Vanguard Belt :Lvl 48 Life Belt Very nice for Evlaan. :Lvl 50 Swift Belt Nice TP build gear :Lvl 55 Velocious Belt/'Speed Belt' One of the Best TP building belts :Lvl 60 Potent Belt WS only. :Lvl 70 Warrior's Stone WS only. :Lvl 71 Warwolf Belt WS only. :Lvl 75 Ninurta's Sash Best waist piece in the game. :Lvl 80 Bullwhip Belt Most haste you can get on your waist, but Ninurta's Sash is better overall. Back :Lvl 4 Rabbit Mantle :Lvl 12 Traveler's Mantle :Lvl 24 Nomad's Mantle :Lvl 28 Wolf Mantle or Wolf Mantle +1 :Lvl 40 Earth Mantle :Lvl 47 Jaguar Mantle :Lvl 61 Amemet Mantle/Amemet Mantle +1 very good to TP in :Lvl 71 Forager's Mantle Great TP piece :Lvl 74 Cuchulain's Mantle (Endgame Option 1) :Lvl 75 Cerberus Mantle +1 (Endgame Option 2) Neck :Lvl 21 Fang Necklace or Spike Necklace :Lvl 33 Peacock Charm or Peacock Amulet (Endgame option 2) :Lvl 56 Merman's Gorget :Lvl 60 Chivalrous Chain :Lvl 73 Fortitude Torque (Endgame Option 1) ::Use elemental gorgets from the quest In the Name of Science for WS. Ring :Lvl 14 Courage Ring WS only :lvl 14 Balance Ring ::Lvl 14 Vision Ring :Lvl 30 Rajas Ring (Engame Ring 1. Use this no matter what) :Lvl 34 Venerer Ring :Lvl 35 Jaeger Ring :Lvl 36 Garnet Ring or Puissance Ring (Weaponskill only) :Lvl 39 Blitz Ring Some use this to reach Haste cap at 85. It's up to you. :Lvl 40 Sniper's Ring or Woodsman Ring :Lvl 50 Ulthalam's Ring Att +4, Acc +4. Nice 2nd ring. :Lvl 54 Sun Ring (Weaponskill only) :Lvl 57 Toreador's Ring :Lvl 74 Flame Ring (Weaponskill only) :Lvl 75 Iota Ring :Lvl 83 Spiral Ring Earring :Lvl 10 Optical Earring :Lvl 16 Bone Earring or Bone Earring +1 :Lvl 21 Beetle Earring +1 :Lvl 55 Fang Earring or Spike Earring (Spike is Recommended) :Lvl 58 Assault Earring Great TP earring :Lvl 61 Minuet Earring (Stats are very nice if you have a BRD in your party.) :Lvl 63 Merman's Earring :Lvl 67 Triumph Earring/Triumph Earring +1 WS only :Lvl 70 Fowling Earring Not bad for WS :Lvl 75 Brutal Earring (Enhances Double Attack) Will be adding what food to use soon. If you're a visual person, here are some links to the TP and WS gear I recommended. TP - http://www.ffxiah.com/item-sets/189815 WS - http://www.ffxiah.com/item-sets/189817